Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417012442
Elsa exhaled. "You...alright, sis?" asked Breha. "Y-Yeah...I guess so. That mission was a little more "thrilling" than I thought it would." "Oh...okay. So long as you're alright." Breha turned to walk away. "Breha, WAIT!" Breha stopped and looked at Elsa. "Can't we talk?" "Why?" "Because, I REALLY need to." Breha sighed. "Very well." "Um...ALONE." Then Breha nodded before walked over to Elsa before Elsa and Breha walked off together, Elphaba just scoffed. "What's with those two?" "I have NO IDEA." said Olaf. Elsa walked Breha over someplace and the two sat down. "Okay, WHAT do you want to talk about?" "US and Anna too, Breha...we never hang out together with Anna like we used to because of the accident happened ever since the fun may have gotten out of hand." Breha spoke as she wished the accident never happened back then. "Well, it would've been better if our parents and Grand Pabbie did anything to save us from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time." Elsa frowned, looking down a bit. Breha spoke again. "Elsa, what's wrong? Neither of us have been ourselves at all ever since the accident changed our relationship with Anna, have we?....Until the great thaw changed our relationship back to the way it used to be." "Ourselves?...No, neither of us have been ourselves for many years at all. I should've watched where I was aiming. I still can't believe anybody else who knows any parts of our whole entire past life, especially Anna's real, old missing memories of our powers would do or even say anything to turn and pit Anna against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie because we should've told her the truth." Breha looked at her. "Elsa...what happened to us and Anna? Exactly WHAT did we see in Anna? Why are we acting so...so WEIRD?! We were dealing with unwanted changes." Elsa looked at Breha, her blue eyes moist. "We...saw...HORRIBLE things happening to Anna." begun Elsa, her voice breaking. Breha looked at her sister, Elsa as she was confused. "What things?" Elsa was silent, Breha spoke again. "Elsa...when we came back home to Arendelle without Anna, we thought about what we never should've done in the past, especially what we did to Anna was unfair. Breha bit her lip, almost dreading asking Elsa the next question. "Did...something bad happen to Anna?" Tears escaped Elsa's eyes...tears she tried to hide. "You and I...our parents...and Grand Pabbie were all dishonest with Anna because none of us want to put Anna in anger but it didn't do any better at all as we thought but we were wrong. We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning." sobbed Elsa. Breha stared at Elsa in shock before she spoke again. "Especially me because Anna has the right to know the truth too, not only just us nor our parents nor Grand Pabbie nor anybody else in Arendelle..." Elsa finally looked at her sister, Breha. "Breha...I know you didn't shut Anna out as much as I did. I know you were there for her sometimes unlike me who hasn't at all. I know Anna probably won't easily forgive me but, we want her to know...(sob) I am SO SORRY!" "For what?" Breha asked Elsa. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for shutting her out and not being there for her even without telling her why... I'm sorry for hurting Anna.... I'm sorry for not asking Grand Pabbie to return any of her real, old missing memories of our powers. I'm sorry for putting Arendelle in danger. I'm sorry for going against her wish to marry Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa cried, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry...for everything." Breha just stared at her big sister, Elsa...who was crying her eyes out. Those tears of Elsa's looked awfully REAL to Breha so Elsa was being sincere about this. She hoped that Anna..was ready to be able to forgive her and Elsa." "E-Elsa?" Elsa looked at Breha, her eyes a little red from crying. "Y-Yes, Breha?" Breha was silent, as she was thinking. "I...I don't know what to think. I mean...I WANT to be more honest with Anna and less dishonest with her too. I believe that our relationship with Anna changed for worse because of the accident happened." Breha sighed. "But, I'm not sure. I mean...I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to hurt Anna again either." Elsa looked at Breha, her eyes pleading. "Breha...I am SORRY. I never should've hurt Anna, it was stupid of me! I never should've shut Anna out" "Yes, I know...you're still the best and so is Anna, you know and, I was proud of you...proud to be yours and Anna's sister." Elsa smiled weakly. "And, I was-am...proud of you and Anna too." Breha looked at her. "How would Anna know this isn't some trick?" Elsa said nothing...unable to think of anything. Elsa HUGGED Breha as she pulled Breha into an embrace tightly, tears escaping her shut eyes. Breha's own eyes got wet and moist, feeling old feelings returning...any memories of hers, Elsa's and Anna's childhood past before the accident changed everything. Breha's memory flashed back to the "old days" Back when Breha, Elsa and Anna themselves were little girls who were inseperable, younger little kids... she remebered how she, Elsa and Breha built snowmen named Olaf and Clara and, how hard Elsa and Breha trained them to become good rulers, a good queens but, she also remembered their lives at home, Arendelle. Back then, Elsa, Breha and Anna ALWAYS showed each other love and affection until the accident, isolation, eternal winter before the great thaw. Breha remembered how she, Elsa and Anna played together with each other and how much Elsa, Breha and Anna stayed with each other. Anna was first born...Elsa the first one to hold her and Breha the second one to hold her too but, most of all...she remembered the day they got back together. Finally, Breha succomed to her own feelings so she let her tears fall...and hugged her sister, Elsa back. "I...miss Anna...sis." said Breha, finally "So do I. We'll let Anna know we're so sorry, Breha...especially let her know I'm sorry." Breha sniffed, then she smiled. "Don't worry...Anna will forgive us." Elsa smiled. "Thank you."